


Oh Brothers

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al and Fletcher watch their brothers go at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



> Originally written in 2012 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LiveJournal.

Ed and Russell had been arguing for the better part of an hour now, about everything under the sun.  Al and Fletcher watched helplessly with matching expressions of embarrassment as the teens bickered, cringing when Russell patted Ed on the head in a gesture of vertical dominance and then wincing when Ed transmuted a foot that came out of the floor and kicked the young man square in the ass.

“For goodness sake, why don’t they just admit that they actually like each other?” Fletcher finally asked, shaking his head while his older brother called forth a series of vines that seized Ed in its clutches and proceeded to smack him about the face.

Al groaned in humiliation as Ed invited Russell to do things to himself that were somewhat horrifying, not to mention humanly impossible.  “Because for them, that would be like admitting defeat.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Honestly?  I don’t either,” Al replied with a shrug, eyeing the duo as they took their fight to the floor.  “Come on.  Let’s get out of here before they kiss each other.”

Fletcher blinked at his friend, confused.  “Don’t you mean _kill_ each other?”

Al smiled knowingly. 

“Nope.”


End file.
